Three's a Crowd
by o0NayaIsLove0o
Summary: G!P Santana Brittany and Quinn, The Unholy Trinity. The girls are entering High School and begin experimenting their sexuality with each other. What happens when two of  them fall in love? Brittana Fabrittana Faberry Little bit of Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Three's A Crowd**

**Chapter 1  
>Summary: Santana, Quinn and Brittany have been best friends since they were kids. When they get older they begin experimenting their sexuality with each other. But what happens when two of them fall in love?<br>Warning: G!P Santana and Quinn.  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Pairings: Fabrittana, Brittana, Faberry, and a little Pezberry.**

The Unholy Trinity is what they were called. Three best friends, Santana, Quinn and Brittany. The girls had been joined at the hip since they were in the third grade. Well, Santana and Brittany had been best friends since they were in the womb literally. Their mother's are best friends, and they were always around each other even in their mother's stomachs.

They met Quinn in the 3rd grade when at recess, Quinn was getting picked on by a girl about 3 times her size, Lauren Zizes. When Quinn was younger she wasn't as pleasant on the eyes as she is now. She was an overweight child with big black glasses and braces, and it didn't help that her mother dressed her in horrible sweaters to top it all off.

To be honest Zizes wasn't all that great to look at either, but she wasn't as timid as Quinn. She knew she was bigger than the other kids, and she used that to her advantage rather than let it bring her down. She was the schools bully and picked on everyone from the guys to the girls.

Santana and Brittany were playing in the sand box which was a usual occurrence for the two of them. They had dubbed it their place, and Santana had pretty much scared every other kid off, and kept them from playing in it alongside them. Some would say Santana was a bully, but mainly she's just honest and gets what she wants. She would never seek out trouble, but she never let anyone walk all over her, or prevent her from getting what she wanted. The only other thing, and the main thing she bullied other kids for was if someone was to pick on Brittany. In Santana's book, picking on her blonde best friend was worse than someone murdering another being. It didn't fly with her.

Recess was going the same as it always did. Santana sat in the box watching as Brittany unsuccessfully tried to build a sand castle. The sand was too dry and every time she'd fill a bucket up with sand, and turn it upside down it would all just run out, not taking shape.

Santana would watch with a smile, not being able to hold in a chuckle as she watched her best friend pout. "Tana! Why won't it stay?" The girl questions, folding her arms tightly over her chest as she looked up at Santana.

The brunette shakes her head with a smirk, "I told you Britt," She starts as she moves closer to her friend, "The sand is too dry. You have to put water on it. Like at the beach." Santana explains to her friends for what felt like the millionth time. Any other person she would have yelled at them and possibly hit them if she had to repeat herself more than once, but Brittany was another story. The only thing she felt was an indescribable feeling in her gut. She didn't know what the feeling was nor could she explain it, all Santana knew was that it made her happy.

Brittany lets out a huff, staring down at her failed attempt at a castle, and Santana only smiles at the girl.

A piercing cry is then heard from across the playground, and Brittany's head snaps up immediately, searching out the person behind the scream. She spots a little dirty blonde haired girl sitting in front of the swings crying.

Brittany's eyebrows furrow in confusion as she watches a bigger girl tower over the other blonde with a smirk on her face. "Tana?" Brittany asks in a small voice, her eyes still trained on the two girls on the other side of the playground. Santana lets out a humming noise, acknowledging the girls mention of her name, but doesn't look up from where she's digging a hole in the sand box. "I think that girl is being mean to that other girl." Brittany says innocently, looking back over at Santana.

The brunette looks up from her hole to meet Brittany's eyes, and the blonde girl simply points over to the other two girls on the other side of the playground. "So?" Santana questions with a shrug, before turning her attention back to her hole.

A pout forms on Brittany's lips as she watches the bigger girl pull of the blonde's glasses and toss them carelessly behind the smaller girl with a laugh. "Tana go do something." Brittany commands in a soft voice. She looks back over at her best friend who looks up at her uninterested. "Please. She's sad." Brittany adds, giving Santana her best puppy dog pout.

Santana looks back over at the two girls on the other side of the playground, then back at Brittany. She gives the blonde a stern look, but Brittany continues pouting as they have a staring contest. Santana of course breaks first and lets out a heavy sigh, before standing up from the sand box. She pats off the sand and steps out, walking over towards them, Brittany following closely behind her.

Long story short, Santana beat the crap out of Zizes, although the bigger girl did get a few hits and a couple bites in. The fight got broken up by a teacher a couple minutes after it had begun and both girls had been escorted to the nurse and the principal.

The principals office was nothing new to Santana. She'd spent a lot of time there in her few years of school. She was a regular, and the principal hadn't been surprised upon seeing the brunette being escorted into her office. She simply sighed and picked up her phone dialing Santana's mother.

Santana makes her way back out to the playground with only a couple minutes of recess left, and Brittany immediately runs over to the girl, a scared look on her face, "Are you okay?" The blonde questions worriedly, grabbing Santana's shoulders, and giving her a quick up down, checking to make sure she was all in once piece.

Santana simply smirks and nods her head. Brittany should be used to Santana getting into fights, and going to the principle's office, but she still freaked out every time it happened. "Fine." Santana responds with a shrug, trying to pass it off as if it were no big deal.

Movement behind Brittany catches Santana's eye and she sees the little girl who she'd stood up for, walking towards them. "I'm sorry for getting you into trouble." The little girl says shyly, looking down at the ground. She pushes her now broken glasses up on her nose, still looking down at the grass beneath them, afraid to make eye contact with the feisty Latina.

"I don't care." Santana says with a shrug once again trying to act cool, and brush it off.

"Well, thank you, for standing up for me." the blonde says with a small smile, finally glancing up to meet Santana's eyes.

Santana rolls her eyes at the girl and let's out a huff, "I didn't do it for you." She replies looking away from the blonde girl who's sincere eyes were making her uncomfortable. She didn't do these cheesy sweet and emotional moments. She glances over at Brittany who gives her a smile, before she looks back at the other blonde with an even bigger grin.

The bell rings and Santana had never been so thankful in her life. Normally she'd be mumbling the bad words she'd heard her father say under her breath, not wanting to go back inside. But right now sitting in a classroom listening to her teacher lecture sounded way better than sitting here having this conversation with this girl, she didn't even know.

"I'm Brittany." The blonde says smiling brightly at the other blonde.

"I'm Quinn." The girl responds giving Brittany a smile just as bright.

Brittany turns to look at Santana who was just staring at them with no intention of introducing herself, but her best friend gives her that look, and all she can do is roll her eyes, "Santana." She mumbles, folding her arms over her chest. She turns to walk back inside the building the two girls following behind her, and she hears Brittany suggest, 'You should play with us tomorrow.' Santana scoffs at the thought, but doesn't say anything, because what Brittany wanted; Brittany got.

That day the unholy trinity was born.

-

The three of them had just started their freshman year in high school, and had just recently made the cheerleading team, which here was called the cheerio's.

They were all going through changes in their lives at this age, but the one thing they knew for sure was that they would continue to be best friends, and that would never change. However Santana was going through some changes, that neither Brittany or Quinn would know about nor understood, or that's how she felt anyway.

Santana was born with the male genitalia but was all woman otherwise. She didn't even have both down there, she was strictly male when you looked down there, although looking at her face, and the rest of her body, you'd never know it.

Brittany knew of Santana's 'condition', as her mother liked to call it, but Quinn did not. It wasn't that Santana didn't trust Quinn, or feel that Quinn was any less of her best friend. She hadn't even told Brittany about it. They had had been together constantly since they were babies and the blonde just knew about it, because growing up bathing together makes it kind of hard to miss. And with Brittany growing up knowing about it; it was normal.

The brunette didn't really like talking about it, and she was just too embarrassed to broach the subject with Quinn, or anyone for that matter. Although Brittany knew about it, they still didn't talk about it. The blonde had brought it up a couple of times, but Santana had quickly ended the conversation growing uncomfortable with it.

Although everyone all of her life had preached to her that there was nothing wrong with her, and that she was just the same as everyone else, she knew that was incorrect. She was different and she knew that. She was used to the appendage she had down there, and it wasn't that she was disgusted by it, she just didn't like to let other people know she was different. And now at the age of 14, she was starting to go through puberty, and everything in her world felt like it was changing.

The worst part of the whole thing was getting random boners in random situations, at things that shouldn't even turn her on. She had some special underwear that was given to her to help hide it while she was in school or in public places, but they were extremely uncomfortable, and until now hiding it hadn't been a problem. With all of her hormones wacky now, she'll be sitting in class, and randomly get a hard on, not knowing what the cause of it was.

She'd recently discovered though, that she mainly gets them around Brittany, Quinn or during cheerio's practice which confused her immensely. She never got them around the football team, or at any sports games while she was watching guys, which is where she should be turned on, no she got them with her best friends. Stupid out of whack hormones.

The girls were currently sitting on Santana's bed lazily looking through countless magazines that were now strewn all across the room. Santana had her back against the headboard with her legs stretched out in front of her; a magazine on her lap. Brittany was next to her lying on her stomach with a magazine on the bed in front of her, and Quinn sat with her legs crisscrossed at the foot of the bed, and the magazine lying across her legs.

"Ryan Reynolds is so hot." Brittany says with a wide smile, studying one of the photos in her magazine. She holds it up to show the other two girls the shirtless picture of him, and they smile and nod in agreement.

The room falls into another silence, the only noise heard was the flipping of magazine pages, and the crunch of a bag of chips Santana had in between her and Brittany. The brunette continued to scan through the pages quickly, growing bored with the activity. She let's out a sigh, and stuffs another handful of lays potato chips into her mouth, and glances over at her best friends who were absorbed in their own magazines.

The tosses her finished one back into the pile with the other's and reaches for another one. She was growing tired of this, but there was really nothing else to do, and her friends seemed to be enjoying themselves just fine. She skims through the magazine, stopping when she comes across a photo of Katy Perry. Looking the photo over, she feels her member twitch inside of her pants, making her eyes widen. She quickly closes the magazine, and tosses it into the pile, "Can we please do something else?" She asks with an exasperated sigh.

Quinn and Brittany both look up slightly startled by the break of silence, and the Latina's outburst. "What do you want to do instead?" Quinn asks tossing her magazine into the pile also as Brittany continued reading over hers.

Santana exhales through her nose and bites on her lip, trying to come up with anything to do other than look at these tabloids. "I don't know, but I'm bored." She finally says with a shrug, throwing her head back against the headboard.

Quinn bites her lip and looks down at the bedspread beneath her, and begins toying with a loose stitch. "Well, I kind of have something I wanted to talk to you guys about." Quinn says hesitantly, not bringing her eyes up to look at either one of them.

Brittany finally looks up from her magazine, and turns her head to look at Santana, giving her a curious look before looking back to Quinn, "What is it Q?" Brittany asks with concern. She could tell her best friend was nervous about something.

Quinn looks up to meet Brittany's eyes before looking over to Santana then back down at the bedspread. She takes in a deep breath, letting her shoulders rise and drop, "Have you guys ever kissed anyone?" She asks curiously, her eyes slowly moving back up to look at her two friends.

Santana just about chokes on a chip, and coughs a few times before looking over at the blonde. "No, I think we would have told you Q." Santana replies with a shrug. She knew it was probably pathetic to be in high school now, and to have never kissed anyone, but it was the truth. She knew if anyone was to find out about it at school her status would be down quick, but she trusted Brittany and Quinn. She could be herself with them, and not the bitch act she kept up at school. "Right Britt?" She asks, turning her attention to the other blonde.

Brittany simply shrugs her shoulders at the question, "I have." She replies, making both Santana and Quinn's eyes just about pop out of their heads.

"What?" Santana asks, unbelievingly. "Why haven't you told us? Who did you kiss?" She asks, about a million questions, one after the other before waiting to have the other answered. She couldn't deny that she was hurt Brittany had kissed someone and hadn't told her. She was her best friend, and they were supposed to tell each other everything.

"Puck." Brittany replies looking up at Santana. "It was at a party a couple of weeks ago." She adds with a shrug as if it were no big deal.

Santana feels rage boil inside of her at this information, and a new hatred for Puck takes over body. She wasn't exactly sure why she was feeling this way, but she was. She had been talking to Puck at that party, and maybe it was jealousy because she wanted to kiss him? That had to be it. Or maybe she was just betrayed that Brittany hadn't told her. "Why didn't you tell us Britt?" Santana asks once again in an angry tone.

The blonde looks slightly caught of guard with Santana's tone, and the Latina softens her gaze, not wanting Brittany to think she was mad at her. She wasn't mad at her, she was just…she doesn't know.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. We drank and ended up making out. It wasn't special, it didn't mean anything." She explains, puling herself up on the bed, sitting cross-legged.

Santana takes in a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions and not lash out at her best friend. She didn't know why she was so upset about this, she didn't even like Puck. I mean sure he was attractive, but he was a douche bag. She just wanted to drop the topic, and act like it never happened.

"What was it like?" Quinn asks with a smile, leaning closer to Brittany to show her interest in the conversation, making Santana mentally smack her forehead. She really did not want to hear about Brittany and Puck making out, and the wistful look Quinn had in her eyes made her want to punch the girl in the face.

Brittany closes the magazine on her lap and tosses it into the pile with a shrug. "I don't know." She says vaguely making the other blonde frown, obviously not happy with the response. "I mean, I don't know how to explain it. It was nice I guess."

Quinn nods her head, understanding that Brittany couldn't explain it, but still slightly disappointed. "There is this boy that I want to kiss." She says shyly, looking down at her lap.

This catches Santana's attention and she looks up from the magazine she'd been pretending to look at during their conversation, and over at Quinn. "Who?" She asks, making both blondes turn in Santana's direction. She had the same feeling she'd had earlier when Brittany was talking about Puck, and this time she was sure it was just because Quinn hadn't ever mentioned anything about liking a boy, and she felt betrayed by her best friends.

Quinn smiles shyly, and looks down at her lap, picking at her socks, "Finn." She responds quietly.

A grimace takes over Santana's features, and a wide smile on Brittany's. "Gross," Santana says, not even attempting to hide her distaste. "He's freakishly tall and awkward." She responds, giving Quinn a sour face. She feels Brittany hit her leg, and she looks up at the blue eyed girl who was giving her a stern look that always meant, be nice.

"He's cute." Quinn shrugs, feeling even more self conscious than before, about her confession. "And he's nice." She adds.

Santana rolls her eyes at the statement, thankful that Quinn wasn't looking at her, because there was no holding it back. "You should totally kiss him." She hears Brittany say, and both Quinn and Santana snap their heads in Brittany's direction.

"I don't know…I couldn't…." Quinn says, shaking her head, as a blush takes over her cheeks. She looks up to meet Brittany's eyes and the blonde gives her a confused look, tilting her head to the side, asking her 'why not', through her eyes. "I don't know how, and what if I'm like bad at it…"

"I can show you." Brittany suggests with a wide smile.

Quinn and Santana's eyes both widen in surprise at her suggestion and they look to one another before looking back at Brittany. "Brittany, come on. This isn't some cliche movie. Girls don't actually do that." Santana finally says rolling her eyes.

Brittany tilts her head to the side, and she frowns at Santana. "It's not a big deal Santana. It's just kissing." She says, before looking over to Quinn who's eyes were still wide, and her mouth hanging slightly open. "Quinn what do you say?" She asks with a smirk and she could see the other blonde swallow hard.

"I-I don't know Britt." Quinn replies, snapping back into reality. The shock of the question was still evident on her face, no matter how hard she tried to collect herself. "I mean, we're friends, it's not a big deal right?" She asks, glancing over at Santana who rolled her eyes, before fixating her eyes back on Brittany who was smiling widely.

"Right." She confirms with a firm head nod. "It'll be fun." She adds, scooting herself closer to Quinn. The other blonde copies Brittany's actions and moves in closer to Brittany with a shy smile on her face.

A scoff is heard from the other side of the bed, but both girls just ignore it, "Seriously? You guys are going to make out? You're girls! This is anything but normal." Santana says firmly, folding her arms over her chest. Santana hears a quiet and distant, 'it's not a big deal' slip out of one of their mouths, but she couldn't tell who's it came from.

The Latina watches as the two of them move in closer to one another, and can't believe they were actually doing this. She felt like she was watching some teenage boys wet dream. This was how porno's started out. She rolls her eyes at the two girls and looks back down at her magazine, not wanting to actually witness this.

She hears their lips meet and feels her heart begin beating faster in her chest. Resisting the urge to look up at the two of them she bites down on her lip so hard, she was pretty sure she was about to be drawing blood. She hears one of them let out a small moan making her look up at the two girls before she could even think about it. She sees the kiss had turned into a full fledged makeup session. Quinn's arms were wrapped around Brittany's neck and Brittany's hands were slowly traveling up Quinn's thighs. Santana feels her cock twitching once again at the sight.

She closes her eyes tightly, trying to erase the images of her best friends kissing from her brain, but they wouldn't go away. She swallows hard and takes in a deep breath trying to control the feelings that were taking over her body. Feelings she was very familiar with but feelings she was still not sure as to why she was getting, especially watching her two best friends; girl best friends, make out.

She feels her pants growing tight, and she looks down at her lap where she notices a very noticeable bulge in her pants, making her eyes widen. She quickly lies the magazines over her lap, looking back to her friends, to make sure they had noticed, but of course they were too wrapped up in kissing to notice anything else around them.

She feels her cock growing even harder in her pants as she watches the two of them, and quickly makes the decision that she needs to get out of there. She gets off the bed, and mumbles, "I'll be right back." Before running out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

She closes the door behind her and leans heavily up against it, taking in deep breaths. Her pants were growing unbelievably tight, so she reaches down and unzips her jeans sliding them down along with her underwear freeing her cock, making her let out a sigh of relief.

She looks down at her large member, and shakes her head. She still couldn't understand how this damn thing worked. It obviously had a mind of its own, and a boys mind, because I mean come on, she wasn't turned on by her two best friends making out.

She moves over to the toilet, and puts the lid down before sitting on top of it. Leaning over she grabs a bottle of lotion from under the cabinet and squirts a little bit in her hand. She'd been having to do this often as of late. She must have been going through puberty or something, because she would get hard-on's at the most random times. She'd at first just waited out the erection as painful as it was, because she'd been scared to actually masturbate. She obviously had gotten over that.

Santana rubs the lotion in her hands before wrapping her left hand around the base of her cock. Slowly she starts stroking her hand up and down, letting her head fall back as a pleasurable sigh escapes her lips.

Images of Brittany and Quinn kissing on her bed began flooding her mind, and her hand begins to work a little faster. She tries as hard as she can to get those images out of her mind, but they were like a tattoo; permanent.

She sees Brittany's hands slowly sliding up Quinn's smooth thigh, the tops of her fingers disappearing under her red cheerio's skirt, and can't from letting a whimper escape her lips. She moves her hand to the tip, squeezing it a few times, before moving to stroke the entire length at a growing pace. She could feel herself getting close, and though sometimes she liked to extend this, right now she just wanted to cum, before Brittany or Quinn were knocking on the bathroom door to see what she was doing.

Her hand begins moving at a rapid pace, and a strangled moan slips out of her throat as she feels her release quickly approaching. The sounds Quinn and Brittany were making earlier are playing on repeat in her head, and before she knows it, she's cuming; hard. "Fuck…" She moans out as she continues stroking her huge dick, milking every last drop she had.

Once the last drop of cum squirts out, she lets her left hand drop down to her thigh, and lies back, trying to catch her breath. After about a minute, she opens her eyes, and picks her head up and spots the mess she'd made on the floor.

With a sigh she stands up from her spot and pulls her jeans back up, adjusting herself. She grabs a towel and wets it before cleaning up her little mess on the floor. Thankfully the flooring was tile, and it cleaned up easily. She rinses the towel off in the sink, not wanting her mother take hold of the towel covered in her jizz, then throws it in the hamper.

She washes her hands and takes a quick look at herself in the mirror, before walking back towards her bedroom. She opens her bedroom door and sees Brittany lying down on her back with her feet up against the wall looking at another magazine, but there was no Quinn. "Where did Q go?" Santana asks curiously.

Brittany tilts her head back and smiles at Santana before sitting up, and turning to face her. "She said she had to go." The blonde replies with a shrug. She tosses her magazine into the pile and looks up smiling brightly at her best friend.

Santana's eyebrows furrow at the revelation. "She was supposed to be spending the night." She says, moving over to sit on the bed. "What happened?" She questions, looking at Brittany confused.

The blonde simply shrugs her shoulders once again, leaning over to grab some chips, "We were making out and then she pulled away and said she had to go." Brittany says with a frown. "You don't think I'm that bad of a kisser do you?" The blonde asks, her eyes widening at the thought.

Santana smiles slightly, and shakes her head, "Of course not B." Santana assures her, placing her hand on the blonde's thigh comfortingly. "I'll give her a call in a little while." Santana informs the blonde, before taking her place back up against the headboard.

Her mind was reeling with millions of different thoughts. First of all she couldn't understand what had come over Quinn. She had been all into the idea of kissing Brittany at first so what had made her freak out? Maybe she liked it too much? Of course not, Quinn isn't gay; none of them are.

Santana feels a weight on her shoulder and looks down to see Brittany next to her with her head on her shoulder. Santana smiles and reaches out taking Brittany's pinkie and hooking it with her own. "Are you okay?" The blonde asks, tilting her head to look at Santana who gives her a confused look. "You ran out of here pretty quickly." She explains, resting her head back on the Latina's shoulder.

Santana inhales deeply, and licks her lips, before replying, "I'm okay. I just had to pee really bad." She says with a laugh, and although she can't see Brittany she can feel her smiling.

The girls fall into a comfortable silence, and Santana reaches over and grabs the remote on her nightstand and switches on the TV. She flips through just about every channel before finally landing on Spongebob which earns a squeal from Brittany, making her laugh. "I liked kissing Quinn." Brittany says after a brief silence, making Santana pick her head up from where it had been resting on top of Brittany's, and look down at her.

"Brittany, that's gross." Santana says with distaste, her face turning sour. "You aren't supposed to like kissing Quinn." Santana adds in a firm tone.

The blonde lifts her head up off of Santana's shoulder and turns towards her, "Why does it matter?" She asks curiously, not understanding why she couldn't like kissing Quinn. The blonde's lips were soft, and gentle and she tasted like berries.

"Because Britt, she's a girl." Santana replies instantly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You are supposed to like boys." She adds as she shifts in her spot. Her pinkie unlinks with Brittany's and she feels herself growing extremely uncomfortable with this conversation.

"I don't have to like boys." Brittany responds, sitting up straight. She turns her body towards Santana and crosses her legs over one another. "I can like girls. Maybe I'm lebanese." She says, her eyebrows scrunching up and her head tilting to the side as she thinks this over.

Santana rolls her eyes, "Brittany you're dutch." Santana responds without a second thought. The blonde gives her an even more confused look and Santana's eyes widen with realization, "You mean a lesbian? You think you might be a lesbian?" She asks hesitantly.

The blonde smiles, and nods her head, "Yeah that's what I said." She confirms, but then her smile fades and her eyebrows scrunch back together, "But I did like kissing Puck too." She adds as an afterthought. She lets out a frustrated sigh, this was all getting too confusing for her. Why did people have to have labels?

"Brittany, you aren't a lesbian." Santana tells her firmly, almost as if she was saying, you can't be. "Kissing is kissing, just because you liked kissing Quinn doesn't mean you like her or girls for that matter.

Brittany pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth and stares at Santana for a good few minutes, letting her words sink in. Finally she nods her head accepting this, and moves back to her previous position, lying her head against Santana's shoulder.

Santana lets out a sigh of relief, happy that was over. She rests her head back on Brittany's and turns her attention back to the television show.

"If I was lebanese, would you still be my friend?" Brittany asks quietly, once again catching Santana off guard. The brunette's eyes widen and the swallows thickly, glad that Brittany wasn't looking at her to see the look of complete horror on her face.

"Of course." Santana replies after a brief pause, "But you aren't so don't worry about it." She adds quickly, and she feels Brittany nod against her shoulder.

Santana wasn't a homophobe; okay that was sort of a lie. It wasn't that she thought being gay was wrong, because whatever, she didn't care what other people did in the privacy of their own home. It just wasn't her cup of tea. Okay so that was a lie, but she didn't want it to be her cup of tea. She'd been having thoughts recently, thoughts she shouldn't be having, about other girls.

They were going into High school and while all the other girls were beginning to develop feelings for boys, she wasn't. She'd tried with all her might to be attracted to a guy, or for a guy to turn her on, but no. The only thing that seemed to get her going was the beautiful soft skin and curves of a woman.

She blamed that thing between her legs. It had a boys mind, and her own mind couldn't control it. It made her hormones all wacky, because really she wasn't attracted to girls. She couldn't be. This was Lima Ohio, and it just wasn't acceptable. There was that one gay kid at her school; Kurt, and he was bullied constantly. That couldn't be her; or Brittany. No matter what feelings she had, or what feelings Brittany had, she wouldn't let either of them act on them.

"You've never thought about kissing a girl?" Brittany asks, from her spot on the brunette's shoulder.

Santana closes her eyes and breathes in deeply, keeping herself in check. The last thing she needed was to snap at Brittany. "No." She answers simply in a low voice. "I haven't." Lies.

The blonde simply hums in response against Santana's shoulder, "I've thought about kissing you." The blonde says, making Santana's head snap up off of Brittany's.

Santana's eyes widen and her eyebrows shoot up to her hair line. She feels a twitch in her pants at the thought of herself and Brittany kissing, but she quickly pushes that image out, or at least attempts to. Suddenly she is very aware of Brittany's breath on her neck, and the smell of her shampoo in her nostrils.

Images of the two of them making out enter her mind once again and she snaps her eyes shut, trying to will those pictures out of her hand. She breathes in deeply, slowly, trying to think of anything else but Brittany's soft lips on hers.

She feels movement against her side, and looks down at Brittany to see the blonde adjusting her position. Her eyes then travel down to her lap where she once again sees a huge bulge in her jeans. Fuck. She mentally curses at herself, or more so at that thing, for popping up at the most inappropriate times. She felt like a damn teenage boy, getting hard on's over the smallest things. It was like she had no control over it.

"San?" She hears Brittany's sweet voice ask, snapping her out of her trance. She looks over where she sees the blonde eyeing her curiously, and she quickly grabs a magazine placing it over her lap to cover her boner, hoping Brittany hadn't already seen it.

The brunette swallows hard, and looks over at Brittany who was giving her a curious gaze. "I'm sorry." Santana apologizes shaking her head, trying to clear her head. "Can we please just talk about something else." She asks pleadingly. "Or just watch spongebob?" She suggests, her eyes glancing briefly at the cartoon still playing on her television.

Brittany eyes Santana briefly before nodding her head with a smile. She takes her place next to Santana and lies her head on the brunette's shoulder once again, wrapping her pinkie around the brunette's.

Santana lets out a sigh of relief, and lets her eyes fall closed, and her bed thud against the headboard. Taking in deep breaths she tries focusing on something sad; something anything other than Brittany lying so close to her, breathing on her.

Dead puppies.

Coach Bieste and Coach Sylvester doing it.

Mr. Shue masturbating to one of his vests.

Santana looks down at her lap, and slowly tilts the magazine up, but there is still a noticeable bulge in her pants. Damn. Sighing to herself she opens her eyes back up and focuses on the TV. She'd just have to wait this one out.

**Let me know what you guys think, and if I should continue! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three's A Crowd**

**Chapter** 2

**Summary: **Santana, Quinn and Brittany have been best friends since they were kids. When they get older they begin experimenting their sexuality with each other. But what happens when two of them fall in love?

** Warning**: G!P Santana and Quinn.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairings**: Fabrittana, Brittana, Faberry, and a very small amount of Pezberry.

A few hours later the girls were still lying on their spots on Santana's bed. They hadn't done much but lie around which wasn't unusual when they were together. They'd pop in a movie or watch television, and cuddle on the bed. It's what they'd done since they were babies and took naps together.

"I'm hungry," Brittany mumbles out against Santana's chest. She doesn't move her eyes away from the television nor does she make an effort to get up.

Santana inhales deeply, blinking her eyes a couple of times, trying to snap back into reality. She'd been staring at the television for too long. She could practically feel her eyes glazed over. "Me too." She replies back, her voice deep and raspy from not talking in the last couple of hours.

They sit there for almost another 15 minutes, until a commercial comes on before Brittany makes the first effort in moving. She sits up slightly, and turns her body on her side, looking up at Santana. "I'm hungry." She repeats looking at Santana with a look that almost resembled a pout.

The Latina chuckles at her friend, and brings her hand up, brushing a piece of stray blonde hair behind Brittany's ear, "Well then let's go eat." She says matter of fact. She pushes herself up off the headboard, and sits up straight, glancing over at the clock 6:47. Damn, they had been staring at the television too long.

Both girls climb out of bed, and lazily make their way out of the brunette's bedroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen. "Mama Lopez!" Brittany begins shouting through the house, making Santana giggle. "Mama Lopez!" She yells once again, as they round the corner into the kitchen, where the woman is.

"Aye, here I am," Her mother replies with faux irritation. She turns from her place at the counter, and smiles warmly at the two of them, "Are you girls hungry? I'm making enchiladas." She asks, looking between the both of them.

Santana nods her head, and Brittany skips over to the woman and wraps her arms around her, "You read my mind." She replies, placing an over dramatic kiss to the older woman's temple.

Maria Lopez let's out a chuckle and playfully rolls her eyes at the blonde, before turning to continue cooking dinner.

Santana smiles at her best friend and takes a seat at the kitchen table as the blonde opts for standing next to her mother observing her actions. The brunette pulls out her cell phone, and decides she should text Quinn.

**Sent: Hey are you okay?**

The text is simple and to the point, which is how Santana likes to do it. If she was being honest she hated having to send anything like this to Quinn, because she wasn't good with comforting people which is why she was hoping Quinn was all right, and wouldn't need it. That was normally Brittany's job out of the trio.

It's a couple of minutes before she gets a response, and she sits idly at the table, drumming her fingers against the wood. Finally the phone vibrates against the table, and she picks it up reading over the message.

**Quinn: Yeah, sorry I ran out. I forgot I was supposed to be home to help my mother with something, and I was late.**

The reply makes Santana narrow her eyes. She didn't believe that excuse for one second, which_ ugh_, meant something actually was wrong. She lets out a sigh, and taps her fingers on the screen as she chews on her bottom lip, trying to think of something to say.

**Sent: Are you sure? You aren't freaked out about the kiss are you?**

She rolls her eyes at herself and almost doesn't sent the text, but she of course does, because although she never admits it, she truly cares about Quinn and her well being. She sometimes wishes she had the sympathy chip, but she just didn't. She always got awkward when dealing with someone who was upset, and never knew how to comfort them.

This time it takes even longer for Quinn to reply, which even more raises Santana's suspicions. Her eyes move over to Brittany who was now helping her mother cook, which made her smile. She had her own apron on that her mother had bought for the blonde since she always loved to help her cook, and she had her tongue poked out to the side as she seasoned something in a pan, concentrating hard.

Finally Santana's phone vibrates against the table pulling her eyes away from Brittany, and she opens the message letting her eyes scan it over.

**Quinn: Of course not Santana. It wasn't a big deal**

Santana bites her lip, and debates on asking further into the subject but she decides against it. Not only was it for her own sake in not having to deal with someone else's issues, but Quinn was one of those people who, if she had a problem, she let you know. Santana figured if she did need to talk about anything, she'd talk when she was ready. So she drops it.

**Sent: Okay well whenever you are done if you want to come back over you can. Mom and Britt are making enchiladas.**

Santana sits her phone back down, and leans back in her chair with a relieved sigh. She always seemed to get a little anxious whenever she'd have serious conversations with people especially involving feelings. Which meant she was extremely glad that was over. Feelings aren't her forte.

"Who are you texting?" Brittany asks from across the room, not taking her attention off her task. Her tongue was still poking out the corner of her mouth and she'd move her entire body to the side or lean over with almost every motion she made with her hands as she rolled up tortillas, and Santana can't help but laugh at her best friend.

"Quinn." The brunette replies simply. She picks her phone up slightly, glancing a the screen to make sure she hadn't missed a reply from the other blonde, but she hadn't.

Maria turns the oven on, before facing her daughter, "She ran out of here pretty quickly, is she alright?" Her mother asks in concern, before moving over to Brittany, making sure she didn't need any help.

Santana sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, "She's fine." She replies in an airy tone. She considered sharing her concerns with Brittany and her mother, but then she'd actually have to tell her mother what had gone down in her bedrooms only hours ago, and _that_she did not want to do. "She was late for meeting her mom." She adds, making the older woman nod her head.

Santana's phone once again goes off and she picks it up off the table.

**Quinn: I'm really tired so I think after we finish, I'm just going to go to bed. Sorry!**

Santana once again lets a small sigh escape her lips, now she _knew_something was wrong. Santana texts out a quick, it's okay, before placing her phone in her pocket. She looks back up at her mother and her best friend, watching as they work together to cook.

"San, come help us!" Brittany exclaims.

Santana groans inwardly, but gets up anyway, making her way over to the counter to help with dinner. Cooking also wasn't her forte. Okay so maybe that was a lie. She was really good at cooking, always helping her mother out when she was younger. She was just lazy.

Dinner had been made, served and eaten. The three girls were now sitting at the dinner table, leaned back in their chairs, groaning at how full they were. Mama Lopez was an amazing cook, and it always went this way. She'd cook big meals, they'd eat way too much and complain and say they were never eating again, then a few hours later start the same process over.

"I am so full." Santana complains, throwing her head back, letting her eyes slip closed. She has her feet propped up on the chair across the table form hers and her hands are lying over her stomach, clutching at it as if it would do something.

Brittany picks her head up from the back of the chair, and looks down at her stomach, "I have a food baby." She says with a giggle, poking her stomach out.

Santana and Maria both look over at the girl, and glance at one another before looking back at the blonde with big smiles on their faces. "Probably because you ate both you and Quinn's portions." Santana says as she reaches out and rubs Brittany's pooched stomach with a giggle, before Brittany exhales deeply, letting her stomach go flat again.

"Okay, I need to get these dishes taken care of." The older woman says with a sigh, sitting up straight in her chair. She looks around the table with a frown, trying to encourage herself mentally to get up and do the dishes. Finally she stands and starts taking things to the kitchen along with Santana and Brittany.

They take their things over to the sink, and Santana starts the hot water as Brittany pulls out the dish soap. Both girls begin washing the dishes as Maria finishes bringing everything back into the kitchen from the dining room. The older woman reaches for the plate in Brittany's hand, but the blonde quickly snatches it away.

"We got this, mama." Brittany says with a smile, dunking the plate under the water.

Santana grins and leans back, kissing her mother on the cheek, "Yeah, we got this." She repeats, making her mother smile sincerely at the two of them.

The older woman places a hand on both girls shoulders and squeezes,thanking them before walking out of the room, leaving her daughter and her best friend to wash the dishes.

"Tana, is Quinn really okay?" Brittany asks once Maria had walked out of the room. The blonde could tell earlier that Santana was lying; she always knew when the Latina was lying. But she hadn't called her out on it earlier, figuring she just didn't want to talk about it in front of her mother; which also was odd, because they normally told the older Latina everything. Although she was like old, Brittany thought of the woman as one of her best friends.

Santana sighs, and continues rubbing circles on a plate, that was pretty much already clean, she just needed something else to focus on, rather than having to look over at Brittany, "Yeah, I think so B," She lies. Technically it wasn't a lie, because Quinn had told her she was fine, and Santana wasn't sure if anything was wrong, she just felt like something was up. She didn't want to bring it up to the blonde though, because she didn't want to worry her, and plus she didn't need this whole thing getting made a big deal, because it wasn't. So the two of them kissed? It meant _nothing_.

Brittany eyes the brunette for a few good moments, before sighing, "Kay." She replies simply, before going back to her dishes. Brittany wasn't dumb, she knew something was going on, but she also knew not to push Santana to talk about things. Sometimes the brunette needed to work things out in her head, before talking, but if there was something really wrong, she'd end up talking eventually.

The brunette could sense Brittany's hesitation in her answer. She knew Brittany saw right through and just wasn't asking her anymore about it, which she appreciated. Trying to lighten the mood, Santana grabs a handful of bubbles from the sink, blows them off of her hand at Brittany who shrieks in surpass as they hit her face.

Santana can't help but laugh as the blonde wipes the side of her face off with the back of her hand. "You missed a little," Santana says, pointing at the girls face. Brittany's eyes scrunch up, and she continues rubbing at her face trying to find where she'd missed, "Right here." Santana responds, blowing even more bubbles on the girl who once again shrieks, making Santana burst out in laughter.

"Mijas, what is going on in here?" Maria asks, exasperated, as she walks back into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.

The two girls pause in their actions and turn towards the woman; faces ridden with guilt. Soap surrounded them on the floor, and there was still some left on the blondes face.

Brittany glances over at Santana who looked like a deer caught in headlights and she quickly swipes the soap off of her face, before slapping it onto Santana's who gasps, and jumps out of her trance. She looks over at Brittany; eyes narrowed, and reaches into the sink, grabbing a handful, throwing it at the blonde who ducks and misses it.

"Aye! Detenerla! Detenerla!" Maria yell, quickly making her way over to them, "Stop it." She says firmly, in english this time, grabbing a wrist of both girls. "You girls are making my kitchen a bigger mess than it was." She scolds them, letting their arms fall from her hands.

"Sorry Mami." Santana responds, but can't help a smile from forming on her lips, no matter how hard she tried to keep a serious face. She looks over to Brittany who seemed to be having the same conflict, and let a giggle slip out.

"Dios mío." The woman mumbles under her breath, walking over to the counter to grab a clean towel. "Clean it up." She instructs them, throwing the towel at Santana, who catches it right before it could hit her in the face. "I don't want to hear a peep out of you two, and it better be done when I get back in 5 minutes." Maris says, pointing a finger in the two girls face, before walking out.

Santana turns to look at Brittany who was biting down on her bottom lip trying not to laugh. A grin appears on the brunette's face and Brittany burst out into a fit of giggles, making Santana laugh also.

Santana wakes up the next morning, an annoying ringing going off in her ear. Groggily, she opens her eyes, blinking a few times letting herself adjust to the bright sun shining through the window. She looks down, and smiles when she sees Brittany lying on top of her.

This wasn't an unusual occurrence at their sleepovers. So they cuddled? Best friends do that...

She detaches herself from Brittany's body carefully, not wanting to wake the girl, although Brittany was known to be a very heavy sleeper so it probably shouldn't be a concern. She reaches over on her nightstand and grabs her cell phone, reading over the text message.

**Quinn: Hey can we go to breakfast?**

The brunette let's a smile appear on her face at the question. Maybe nothing was wrong with Quinn, and she really just tired last night.

**Sent: Me and Britts are still in bed. She's sleeping, and we'd have to get up and shower.**

Of course Quinn would be the one to text her at this ungodly hour and ask her to actually get up and go somewhere. Santana wasn't really a morning person. She didn't always sleep late, but she did like to lounge around in the morning before actually doing anything productive, especially on Sundays.

**Quinn: Actually I was hoping it could just be me and you...**

Santana's eye brows furrow as she reads the text message over again. She didn't want Brittany to come along?_ Okay_, maybe something was up.

**Sent: Why don't you want Brittany there?**

Santana let's the drop by her side, and she lets out a sigh, her eyes moving over to the blonde lying next to her. She knew the two of them kissing was a bad idea. But of course nobody ever listens to Santana. Before the brunette can think anymore into anything her phone vibrates against her side, and she quickly picks it up scanning over the message.

**Quinn: I just need to talk to you, alone. Please.**

Santana sighs and glances back down at Brittany's sleeping form before replying.

**Sent: I can't leave Britt at my house alone. Can it wait?**

Santana feels movement next to her and glances over to see Brittany stirring with a pout on her face. It made the brunette smile, and she scoots back down in the bed, moving closer to Brittany, "Sshh go back to sleep." She coos softly, brushing some stray hair behind the dancers face.

Brittany lets out a small groan, and rolls over onto her back. She opens her eyes, blinking them a few times before focusing her gaze on Santana hovering above her with a kind simile on her face. "Who keeps texting you?" Brittany asks her voice, thick with sleep.

Santana bites on her bottom lip, and side eyes the device in question, before looking back at the blue eyed beauty, "Quinn." She says simply, "She wanted us to go to breakfast but I told her we were up late, and we're still sleeping." Santana lies, and she hopes Brittany is still too tired to see right through her like she normally could. She couldn't tell Brittany, Quinn had just wanted to meet with her, it would crush the tall blonde.

She feels the phone go off once again, and she quickly checks it, turning it so Brittany couldn't see it, but it wasn't obvious she was hiding it.

**Quinn: I guess. See u at school.**

The short response makes Santana feel uneasy. She knew Quinn wanted to meet her right now, and she did want to talk to Quinn, and help her with whatever it was, but she couldn't just leave Brittany here. She definitely couldn't tell Brittany where she was going, and that she couldn't come with her.

A yawn reaches Santana's ears and she looks down at Brittany who was looking back up at her with tired eyes. Santana turns her phone off and places it down on the nightstand, before scooting back down into the bed next to the blonde. "Let's go back to sleep." Santana whispers, reaching out for Brittany under the covers.

Brittany simply nods her head and snuggles closer to Santana, throwing half of her body on top of the brunette.

It's only a couple minutes later, and Brittany is fast asleep, her nose nuzzled into Santana's neck. The brunette however couldn't fall back asleep. She knew nothing good would come from that kiss between her two best friends, but she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Or course she didn't know if that was the actual cause of Quinn's problems, but it would have to be too big of a coincidence if it wasn't. The way she'd run off right after the kiss, and now she wants to talk to just Santana, and not Brittany; it had to be because of the kiss.

The girls had finally made it out of bed that afternoon, and now Santana was lounging on the couch in the living room, flipping through channels on the TV, while Brittany sat on the floor against the couch, coloring on the coffee table. Normally Santana would be on the floor coloring with the blonde, because I mean _come on_, coloring was _not_just for children. But today she was feeling extremely lazy, and also had a lot on her mind.

Brittany knew there was something bothering both of her best friends, and she didn't like it. She hated being out of the bubble and not knowing what was going on, because against popular belief, she normally _did_know what was going on, at least with her friends anyway.

The blonde stops coloring and turns her head to look at Santana who looked bored out of her mind as she continuously flipped through channel after channel. "Santana?" Brittany asks curiously, making the Latina just let out a humming noise, acknowledging her. "Do you think Quinn is hiding something from us?" She asks, turning her body around to get a better view of Santana behind her.

Santana tenses, and Brittany can see it, but the Latina quickly relaxes, hoping to not give anything away. "Of course not Britt. We're best friends, we don't have secrets." Santana immediately responds, glancing over at Brittany before turning her attention back to the television.

"You have a secret from Quinn." Brittany points out, making Santana look back over at her, "You haven't told her that you have a-

"That's different." Santana quickly cuts in before, Brittany could finish her sentence. "It's not that I don't trust her with it, I just don't like talking about it okay?" Santana says, getting slightly irritated. Okay so she wasn't exactly irritated because of the question, she was uncomfortable because of the topic, which _made_her irritated.

Brittany turns her body fully around, sitting cross legged in front of Santana's face that was lying on the arm rest of the couch, "Santana, she won't freak out. She'll still love you." Brittany replies with a genuine smile. Santana studies the blonde for a few minutes, but opts to stay silent. She knew this was true, and Quinn would still want to be her friend, but she just _didn't_like talking about it. Was that so hard to understand? "I think Quinn may have one too." Brittany says after a few minutes, pulling Santana from her thoughts.

Santana's head whips around to look at the blonde, and her eyes widen in surprise, "What makes you say that?" She asks warily. Could it be possibly that the blonde did have one too?

Brittany simply shrugs her shoulders, "You've never noticed her run out of the room sometimes when we're watching movies or something, and go to the bathroom just like you do? I think she masturbates like you." The blonde says, simply as if it were no big deal.

Santana's eyes widen even more, almost comically, and she feels her face grow warm. She never knew Brittany knew what she did when she went to the bathroom, "I-That's not what I do in there…" Santana stutters out, her eyes moving down to the ground in embarrassment.

"I'm not stupid Santana." Brittany replies quietly, making Santana look back up at her.

The blonde's eyes were now focused on her socks, that she was picking at, and Santana sighs, "I know you aren't." She replies softly. Everyone always called Brittany stupid, and she knew how much it hurt the blonde when people thought she was. "I didn't say you were, I just…I don't want people knowing what I do in there." She explains quietly.

"Why?" Brittany asks, her eyebrows furrowing, "There's nothing wrong with masturbating." She adds, and just hearing the word from Brittany's lips, mortifies Santana a little bit more, and she lets out a groan, "I do it too." the blonde says with a shrug.

Santana can't help but feel a slight twitch in her pants at the thought of Brittany masturbating. _Damn boys mind_. Santana swallows hard, trying to will the images of Brittany lying on her back on her bed, two fingers knuckle deep inside herself, out of her head. "Look, Brittany, even if that is true, it doesn't mean Quinn has a…penis." She says, her voice going softer towards the end of that sentence, as if it were wrong to say the word.

"I know, but I've seen it before." She says, which makes Santana's eyes just about bug out of her head, "Well, not _it_." She clarifies, "But I've seen the bulges in her pants, like yesterday before she ran out I saw it, and I think I felt it." Brittany explains, giving Santana a knowing look.

The brunette shifts in her seat on the couch, but stays silent. She looks at Brittany a few minutes longer, chewing on her bottom lip. Finally Brittany turns herself back around, and continues coloring as if they hadn't just had this conversation.

Could Quinn really have a penis also? There was no way she could; that was too much of a coincidence. Although the doctor _did_tell her it was beginning to occur in a lot more babies over the past decade. And that before long it would probably be a normal thing, sort of like a 3rd gender almost.

She now wanted to know, but how could she broach the subject with Quinn? I mean she hated talking about it, and she was sure Quinn did also, which is why neither her or Brittany knows about it. _Or_ she could just not have one at all, and that would just be _really_ awkward.

Brittany gets out of Santana's car, and gives her a wave and a smile, before shutting the door behind her, and walking up to her house. Santana's eyes follow the blonde until she is inside, and the door is closed behind her. As hard as she tried _not_ to look at Brittany's ass; it didn't work. She felt the familiar feeling of her pants growing tighter, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat, and force her mind to think of _anything_else.

She picks her phone up, and scrolls through the contacts, deciding to call Quinn. Just the mere thought of having to have a serious or emotional talk with the girl, made her soft once again. She hits the call button and holds the phone up to her ear, balancing it on her shoulder as she puts her car into drive, and pull away from Brittany's house.

_"Hello?" Comes the soft reply on the other end._

"Hey, I just dropped Brittany off. I can come by if you want to talk. Or we can meet somewhere." Santana offers, before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

_There is a pause on the line and Santana pulls the phone away to make sure they were still connected, "I don't need to talk anymore." Quinn finally answers quietly, "Besides, I have plans, I'm leaving my house now." She adds more confidently._

Santana's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, "Are you sure? Because it seemed important." Santana asks warily. _Also I want to talk to you about having a penis._

_"I was just over thinking something. Really I'm fine now." She says, and it sounds convincing enough for Santana to actually believe she is alright._

The brunette pulls into her driveway, and turns off the ignition, but opts to stay in the vehicle to finish the conversation. She smacks her lips together, and nods her head although Quinn couldn't see her. "Okay, well what are you about to do anyway?" She asks out of pure curiosity. The three of them hardly ever had plans that didn't involve each other.

_Another pause. "I have a date." Quinn says matter of fact, "With Finn." She adds, this time her voice much more hesitant._

Santana doesn't even hesitant to show her distaste. She scoffs into the phone, and rolls her eyes, wishing Quinn could see that. "Seriously?" She asks, sounding utterly disgusted. "He-he has man boobs." She says with a grimace.

_Quinn lets out an annoyed sigh, "Santana." She says scoldingly. "I like him, and as my best friend, I think you should be happy for me." She informs the girl who simply rolls her eyes at the request._

"If that's what you're looking for, call Brittany." She says with a hint of playfulness in her voice, making the blonde smirk on the other line. "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun I guess." Santana tells her, fighting hard not to vomit right there. She was _trying_to be nice.

_A laugh is heard on the other side of the phone, making Santana huff, "Thanks Santana. I'll tell you guys all about it tomorrow." She informs the brunette, who groans, making Quinn giggle once again. "Love you."_

"Love you too." Santana says simply, before hanging up her cell phone, and getting out of her car. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, and also another feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she wasn't sure what it was. She also wasn't sure why she was so riled up about Quinn going out on a date with Finn. He'd never done anything to Santana, but the thought of him dating Quinn, made her feel…she didn't know.

**Okay so I know there was no sexy times in this chapter and I apologize. This chapter and probably the next one are mainly just build up, but soon there will be many many sexy times. :) Let me know if I should continue! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three's A Crowd  
>Chapter 3 <strong>

**Summary: Santana, Quinn and Brittany have been best friends since they were kids. When they get older they begin experimenting their sexuality with each other. But what happens when two of them fall in love? **

**Warning: G!P Santana and Quinn. **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Pairings: Fabrittana, Brittana, Faberry, and a little Pezberry.**

**Okay so for this story I will be taking request as far as kinks or whatever. Right now obviously there will be no sex between them but I'll keep notes for the future, but is there any masturbation requests or even hand job or fingering? Because that will probably be coming up soon! Review and let me know if you have requests!**

Santana sat comfortably on the couch later that night in her sweats, next to her mother. The two of them were watching some lifetime movie that had her mother tearing up, but Santana wasn't paying any attention to it. Her fingers were busy tapping away on her phone, only glancing up occasionally to laugh at her mother who was sniffling next to her.

"Is it possible for you to go like 5 minutes without texting either Quinn or Brittany?" Her mother asks with a stern yet playful tone. She lets out a chuckle and nudges her daughter who looks up at her with a glare.

The brunette rolls her eyes and averts her eyes back down to her cell phone, finishing her text message, "Yes." She replies simply with a huff. She presses send and places the device down on the coffee table, lifting up her hands in surrenderance looking over at her mom.

Maria smiles and nods her head in approval and both girls turn their attention to the television where some woman was being held tightly by a man; a gun to her head. Santana rolls her eyes, and folds her arms over her chest, slouching down into the couch. She didn't understand how her mom could watch this shit.

A few minutes later Santana's phone begins vibrating against the table, and both women tear the eyes from the TV and look down at it slowly vibrating its way across the table. Santana side eyes her mother and debates briefly, answering it, but knew this was supposed to be, "mother, daughter time". So she clears her throat and looks back over at the TV adjusting her position once again, sinking more into the sofa.

Seconds later the phone begins vibrating once again, and Santana can hear her mother sigh next to her. "Just answer the poor girl, whichever one it is." Maria says with a laugh, pointing to the vibrating phone in front of them.

Santana offers her mother an apologetic smile, and leans over grabbing it. "It's Brittany." She says absentmindedly as she begins tapping away once again, "Quinn is on a date." She adds, her tone growing much more bitter.

Maria's lifts an eyebrow and looks over at the younger girl, "A date? With who?" She asks curiously with a growing smile. To Maria's knowledge none of the three girls had ever had boyfriends. And as much time as they spent together, she understood why; they never had time for anyone else.

"Finn." Santana mumbles out as her fingers begin pressing harder against the screen, typing out her message as she obviously growing more and more irritated as this conversation continued.

Her mother didn't miss the hostile tone Santana was using, "Do you not like Finn?" She asks confused, her brows scrunching as she watches her daughter on her cell phone. Her knuckles were turning white as she gripped onto it hard, and her thumbs were slowly but harshly pressing down on the screen. _That was obviously an understatement._

Santana merely shrugs, and places her phone in her lap, folding her arms back over her chest. "He's dumb." She says lamely, her eyes not leaving the television although it was obvious she wasn't watching it, "He isn't right for her." She adds with another shrug.

"Be nice." Maria chastises, pointing a finger in her daughters face. "She is your best friend, and if she likes him, you need to be supportive." The woman suggests to her, giving her a stern look.

Santana rolls her eyes and lets out an audible sigh, "That _is_me being nice." She says with a smirk, glancing over at her mother, who lets out a chuckle and shakes her head back and forth at the younger girl. Maria didn't know where Santana got her attitude from.

Santana wakes up with a start the next morning. Her eyes are wide and she gasps for breath, trying to settle her racing heart. _What the fuck was that?_

Santana had just had a sex dream with _Brittany_ and _Quinn_. _Having a threesome._

She throws her hands over her face, and rubs hard trying to erase the images from her mind, but of course it wasn't working. She feels the all too familiar feeling down in her groin area, and lets out a loud groan. _Damn that thing._

She inhales sharply and grips onto the sheets, slowly lifting it up. Peaking out of one eye she looks down and of course sees it is standing at attention in her boxer briefs. Letting out a sigh she lets the blankets drop back down onto her body as her eyes move up to the ceiling. She was hoping that she could wait it out, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere, and she had to be getting ready for school soon.

With another groan she rolls over onto her side and grabs some lotion off of her nightstand table, and squirts some into her hand. With her free hand she reaches down and throws the blankets off of her before pulling her erection out of her boxers letting out a content sigh as it bounces free.

She rubs the lotion onto her dick and starts working her left hand up and down her large shaft at a slow and steady pace. Images of her dream begin to invade her mind once again, and she can't help but let her hand begin working a little faster as she pictures Quinn's hands on her dick and Brittany's hands playing with her tits.

"Faster…" She moans out to the imaginary Quinn and begins working her hand even faster, rotating it around. She brings her hand up to the tip and swipes her thumb across it a few times making her hips buck up into her hand.

Her right hand comes up and slides under her wife beater and begins massaging over her breast, squeezing them, and pinching her hard nipples as she imagines Brittany's soft hands on her instead.

She feels her release coming quickly and she begins to see white dots in her vision as her hand begins working at double speed. A moan slips out of her mouth and she brings her right hand down and firmly squeezes at her balls.

Suddenly she hears a knock on her door and before she can say anything her mother walks into her room, "Santana are you up-Oh! Dios Mio!" The woman shouts, turning her head and covering her eyes with her hand.

Santana's eyes widen and her hands immediately still, "Aye Mami!" She shouts, throwing her arms over her face, shielding her from embarrassment and wishing she would just disappear right now.

"Lo siento mija!" Maria shouts, still not daring to uncover her eyes, or look over at her daughter. She lets out a chuckle and turns to the door, "Finish up and get ready for school." She instructs her daughter before walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Santana lets out a loud frustrated groan, one she was pretty sure her mother could hear from down the hall. She breathes in deeply and lets her hands slide off from her face, and drop down to her side. _Well_, her erection was quickly softening.

Santana pulls up to Brittany's house early that morning. She puts her jeep into park, and looks at the front door to see Brittany skipping down the sidewalk towards her car. Flashes of lasts night dream appear in Santana's mind, and suddenly a very naked Brittany is walking seductively out to her car.

She feels her cock twitch in her pants at the sight, and she quickly shakes her head, ridding those images from her mind. She clears her throat and smiles at her best friend, and reaches over opening the passenger side door for Brittany.

"Hey." Brittany greets with a wide smile, tossing her bag into the backseat. She climbs into the passenger seat and leans over kissing Santana on the check, before situating herself in her seat and placing her seatbelt on.

"Hi." Santana replies trying to hide her blush. Brittany kisses her on the cheek almost every time they greeted one another, and Santana still got the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She would say it was butterflies, but I mean _come on_, why would she get butterflies when Brittany kissed her?

Santana pulls back onto the road and heads towards Quinn's house as Brittany begins messing with the radio. She lets out a shriek when she comes across a Ke$ha song and begins dancing and singing loudly in her seat making Santana chuckle.

They pull up into the other blonde's driveway and Santana honks her horn a couple of times letting Quinn know they were there. The shorter blonde was never ready when they arrived although they always arrived at the same time, which Santana would think should tell Quinn to get up earlier. Luckily Santana obviously knew Quinn and managed to get there early enough to where they weren't late for school.

Finally almost 10 minutes later Quinn emerges from the house, tightening her pony as she walked towards the brunette's vehicle. "Hey guys." She greets, climbing into the back seat.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany greets, turning in her seat to smile at her best friend, "How was your date?" She asks with a wide grin, before Santana even had a chance to put the car into drive once again. She glances over at Brittany giving her a pointed look, but the blonde didn't even notice her. Her eyes then look back at Quinn in her rearview.

Quinn smiles widely up at Brittany and it made Santana want to gag, "It was amazing." She says with lovestruck eyes. "He took me to Breadstix and a movie, and he paid for everything." She explains in a dreamlike tone, making the other blonde clap her hands in excitement for her best friend.

Santana however rolls her eyes and scoffs, "How original." She mumbles, turning her eyes back to the road. Quinn simply glares at the brunette before turning back to Brittany a smile reappearing on her features and continues telling Brittany what happened on her date last night, as Santana tries her best to tune it out.

She wasn't sure why the thought of Quinn going out with Finn irritated her so much. She didn't have a problem with Finn, it was just that he was about as dumb as a sack of rocks, and don't forget tall and awkward. He just wasn't good enough for her best friend, that was it.

"Did he kiss you?" Brittany asks, suddenly bringing Santana back into the conversation. Her eyes move back to the rearview mirror, eyeing Quinn as she answers.

A smile slowly appears on Quinn's face and she nods her head, making Brittany let out another shriek, and clap her hands as Santana winces at the loud noise.

Thankfully they had arrived at school by now and Santana quickly parks her jeep and unbuckles her seatbelt jumping out of the car as fast as she could, not wanting to hear this conversation anymore.

Santana opens up her locker and grabs a book out of her backpack before placing it neatly inside of her locker. She reaches for her spiral that she takes History notes in, but stops short when she senses someone next to her. Her hand pauses mid air and she sees Quinn leaning up against the lockers next to her, making her turn her head and look at her best friend.

The girl had a thoughtful look on her face, and didn't at all look happy. She had a slight pout on her lips, and the brunette could tell she was baiting Santana to ask her what was wrong by the dramatic sighs she was letting out.

Santana purses her lips together and curses inwardly, before turning towards the short blonde, "What's wrong Q?" She asks, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible, and not irritated like she really was.

Quinn is silent for a few moments, and Santana cocks her hip out, placing a hand on it, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "Finn." Quinn finally admits with a sigh, making Santana's eye scrunch up in confusion. "He won't leave me alone." She explains, her voice dripping with annoyance as her entire body slumps forward like she's exhausted from it all.

"I thought you had a good time?" Santana asks confused. She turns back to her locker and grabs her spiral and some other things for class, loading up her backpack as she listens to Quinn's explanation.

The blonde simply scoffs, and gives an eye roll, "No." She says simply, making the brunette glance over at her briefly, giving her a look to continue explaining. Quinn lets out a frustrated sigh, and leans back up against the lockers, looking up at the Florissant lights above her. "I don't know, it was okay…" She explains lamely, obviously not the answer Santana was looking for.

Santana zips up her backpack and slings it over her shoulder before turning towards Quinn, "I thought you said you had an 'amazing' time." She says imitating Quinn's voice, the way the blonde had explained her date this morning.

The blonde straightens up quickly, "I don't want to talk about it." She mumbles out, averting her eyes down to the ground.

Before Santana had a chance to respond, she feels a hand on her lower back. She turns her head and sees Brittany stand next to her, offering both girls a smile.

Brittany, and Santana walk into the brunette's house after school. Quinn would be over later, but her mother always made her come home right after school and work on homework. Her mother had always been strict, and believe it or not, she was beginning to loosen up. Quinn used to not be able to leave the house on weekdays.

They make their way into the kitchen where they know they will find Mrs. Lopez making snacks for them. "Hey mama L." Brittany greets, hugging her from behind, and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey girls." Maria greets with a wide smile. "I'm making brownies." She tells them, before opening up the oven to check on said sweets. She closes the door back, and leans up against the counter watching as they sit down at the bar.

"You're my hero." Brittany says, making the woman chuckle. The blonde looks over at Santana who hadn't said a work since they'd gotten home, and sees the girl with her head ducked down playing with her fingers on the countertop. Brittany's eyes furrow and she looks over at Maria in confusion, and the older woman simply smiles.

Maria clears her throat and tries her best to suppress a chuckle,"Santana honey." She calls, trying to get the girl to look up but Santana wasn't having it. "Santana," She says once again, the laugh failing to fall from her lips this time.

Santana lets out a groan and buries her head in her hands, confusing Brittany and making the older Latina laugh harder, "What is going on?" Brittany asks clearly confused, looking between both women.

"I walked in-" Maria tries to explain to Brittany only to have Santana scream out interrupting her. Maria looks over at the girl amused and Santana has her face in her arms, her hands gripping at her hair in frustration and embarrassment. "I walked in on her doing something she didn't want me to see." Maria explains in a louder tone overpowering Santana's groans of protest, giving Brittany a knowing look. "Now she is embarrassed." She adds, before turning back to the oven.

A giant grin appears on Brittany's face, and she turns completely towards her best friend. A giggle escapes her lips and she starts poking at Santana's side. "Britt quit." Santana mumbles, scooting over in her seat trying to avoid the blonde girls attack on her side.

Brittany just continues, before sliding her chair closer to Santana's. She leans over resting her chin on Santana's arm, "It's not a big deal San." She whispers into the girls ear. Getting no response, Brittany starts flicking at Santana's ear with her finger.

With a huff Santana sits up, swatting at Brittany's hand. She can't help but let a smile appear on her face no matter how hard she wanted to scowl. "Cut it out." She says, trying to sound stern but came out with a giggle, making the blonde laugh also.

"Brownies are done." The older woman says placing them on the counter.

Brittany surrenders her attack on Santana and jumps out of her seat, headed straight for the freshly made brownies. "Let's take some upstairs." Santana suggests to her best friend, grabbing a handful of the chocolate treats.

The blonde nods her head in agreement and stuffs one in her mouth before grabbing another handful off the plate. She mumbles a quick, "Thank you." To Maria before heading up the stairs to Santana's bedroom.

"I'll get drinks!" Santana yells to the retreating blonde, before making her way over to the refrigerator. She opens the door, and grabs the gallon of milk, closing the door behind her.

"Santana I want to talk to you." Maria says, walking over to the kitchen island where her daughter was pouring two glasses of milk for her and Brittany. The brunette slowly looks up from the glasses with just her eyes, and stops pouring the white liquid into the glass. "You know about this morning." Maria clarifies, making Santana's eyes bulge out of her head, and almost drop the milk. Maria let's out a chuckle and moves to the other side of the island, "Honey it's a natural and completely normal thing to do." She says, placing an arm around her daughter.

"Mom!" Santana shouts, slamming the milk onto the counter. She places her hands over her ears and squeezes her eyes closed, "Can we please just drop it?" She asks desperately, looking over at her mother with humiliated eyes.

Maria shakes her head and let's a smile form on the girls lips, "Don't be embarrassed mija." The older woman tells her gently. "Everyone does it." She adds with a shrug.

"Oh god…" Santana groans as mental images of her mother masturbating pop into her head. "I'm going upstairs now." She tells the older woman firmly. She grabs the two glasses of milk, and heads out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

Before she can retreat up them, the doorbell rings, and she changes her path, and walks over to the front door. Tucking one glass snugly between her arm and chest she opens the front door with her free hand, revealing Quinn. "Hey S." The blonde greets with a smile.

Santana tilts her head up acknowledging the girl as she grabs the glass pressed up against her chest with her free hand. "Brownies and milk in the kitchen. Help yourself, I'll be upstairs." Santana informs her, before heading up the stairs as the blonde makes her way into the kitchen with a pleasant smile.

Quinn pushes Santana's bedroom door open where she sees her two best friends sitting on Santana's bed, stuffing their faces with brownies. Brittany had chocolate all over her face, and Quinn could only laugh, wondering how Brittany managed to even make brownies that messy.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany greets cheerfully, giving the blonde a toothy grin; one with chocolate covering pearly whites.

Quinn giggles at her best friend and sits down next to the girls. Reaching over, she places her glass of milk on Santana's nightstand table, before sitting back up, taking a bite of her own brownie.

"Me and B were just talking about who we thought were the hottest guys at school." Santana says with a smirk, "You're turn." She says, narrowing her eyes at the hazel eyed blonde with a grin. "And don't say Finn, because that's a lie." Santana adds, earning an eye roll from Quinn and a nudge from Brittany.

The blonde exhales deeply, before chewing on her bottom lip, thinking the question over. "I don't know." The blonde says with a shrug, "Puck is pretty hot." She decides on with head nod.

"Puck is a douche bag." Santana quickly responds and Brittany let's out a snort.

Quinn raises an eyebrow at Santana challengingly, "Is there any guy in the school there isn't something wrong with Santana?" Quinn asks with a smirk. It seemed Santana had something negative to say about every boy in their school. Santana simply rolls her eyes, and goes in for another brownie, brushing her friends off. "Hey guys…" Quinn says, changing the subject. Her tone was more sombre, with a hint of nervousness, that made her best friends concerned.

"What's up Q?" Brittany asks softly. She reaches her hand out, placing it on Quinn's leg, only to have the other girl shift her position making Brittany's hand fall off of her leg.

Santana's brows furrow as she watches the interaction and she can't help but have a bad feeling as to where this conversation may be headed.

"I need to tell you guys something, but…" Quinn starts, averting her eyes down to the black comforter beneath her. "It's not easy for me to say, and I don't want you guys to freak out." She says, shifting in her spot uncomfortably. Her eyes glance up at both of her friends briefly, before moving back down to the bed spread. "I'm not going to go out with Finn again." She says simply, confusing both girls even more.

"I thought you said you had a good time…" Brittany half asks and half states. Santana groans inwardly, because now she was pretty sure she knew where this was going and _ugh_.

Quinn can only nod her head as her eyes stayed glued to the bed beneath her, "I did." She confirms, making Brittany let out a huff. She was confused, and she hated being confused. She was confused easily, and hated when people wouldn't just get to the point. "I had _too_good of a time…" Quinn trails off vaguely.

_Okay_, that wasn't what Santana was expecting. As confused as she was, she couldn't help but feel relieved, because at least she liked Finn, which meant she liked boys. Because she was so _not_a lesbian. "Quinn would you just spit it out." Santana finally snaps, and Brittany slaps her lightly on her arm for her insensitivity although Brittany wanted her to spit it out also.

Quinn swallows hard, and once again shifts in her spot. "I-when he kissed me, I…" She starts, only to stop not being able to finish her sentence. She feels a hand on her leg once again, but doesn't have the energy to push it off this time. She needed the comfort. "I got….happy…" She trails off, her face turning a deep shade of red.

Santana scoffs and folds her arms over her chest, "So you got turned on? That is supposed to happen." Santana informs her with annoyance. Was she really being this dramatic, because she got turned on? God Quinn _really_was a prude.

Quinn shakes her head violently as tears begin filling her eyes, "I'm-I'm not like other girls." She says quietly, making Brittany look over at the Latina, and Santana lift a perfectly manicured brow. "I'm a girl, but, I'm different." She tells them, glancing up at the two of her friends. She swallows hard and looks back down before continuing her sentence, "I have guy parts down there." She finally spits out, almost so quietly they didn't hear.

_But they did._

Tears begin rolling down the girls cheeks, and she buries her face in her hands, hiding her embarrassment. "Quinn," Brittany says softly, giving Quinn's thigh a gentle squeeze. "We don't judge you. We still love you." She assures her best friend, "Santana has-

"Brittany." Santana says firmly, placing a hand on the girls arm, stopping her from continuing that sentence. Brittany gives her a confused look , "I need to be the one to tell her." She adds, and Brittany gives the Latina a small smile nodding her head at the brunette.

Santana lets out a puff of hair. She rolls her eyes at herself because I mean _come on_ she hated feeling nervous and vulnerable. "I have one too." Santana finally mumbles out, making Quinn's head snap up to look at her unbelievingly.

Santana simply nods, confirming her statement and Brittany smiles proudly.

It's later that night, and Brittany had gone home to have dinner with her family, and Quinn and Santana sat idly on her bed. There was an awkward silence around them, and Santana mentally cursed at Brittany for leaving them alone together. They hadn't said much to each other after finding out one another's secret, and neither really knew what to say.

"You know I still find it mind blowing that there are few girls with this condition and one of my best friends happens to be one of them also." Quinn finally says, breaking the silence. "It makes me feel not so alone." Quinn adds quietly.

Santana tenses up at the mention of her 'condition.' She always hated talking about it, but maybe she _could_talk to Quinn about it. Quinn was someone who actually understood what she was going through unlike everyone else who had tried to help her. "Me too." Santana finally says, looking up to meet Quinn's eyes for the first time since they'd spilt their secrets. "I'm still shocked too though." Santana admits, "I totally thought you were going to admit something else." She adds, making the blonde's brows furrow.

"What did you think I was going to tell you guys?" Quinn asks curiously.

Santana lets out a chuckle, not being able to not laugh at the thought of it, "I thought you were going to tell us you thought you were gay." She answers, shaking her head at the thought of it. "I thought that all of this time, you'd been weird because of the kiss with Brittany." She further explains.

Quinn nods her head acknowledging what Santana had confessed to her, "Well, I did _like_the kiss." She finally admits softly. Her eyes are back focused on the bed beneath her as she picks at the hem of stitches in it.

"Did you like it like it? Or was it just nice? Because kisses are probably always nice." Santana asks, trying to explain what she thought Quinn was feeling, before the blonde had a chance to think anything else into the kiss.

The blonde is quiet for a few moments as she thinks it over, which makes the brunette grow antsy. "I liked it liked it." She confirms with a firm nod. "I-I got hard…" She says quietly, her cheeks turning bright red once again. "That's why I ran out." She confesses truthfully.

"It's probably wacky hormones." Santana says with a shrug. She unfolds her legs and stretches them out in front of her, leaning back on her hands. "It happens to me too." She admits making the blonde look up at her, "I mean you got hard kissing Finn also, which obviously means you aren't gay." She explains.

Quinn simply nods her head a the statement. "True." She says before pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, "Although…" She adds, and Santana wants to scream, because _ugh_, why were they talking about this. She wasn't gay. "I could be bisexual." She finishes making the brunette sigh.

"Look, Q." Santana starts, looking Quinn square in the eye, "You aren't gay, or bisexual or whatever." She tells her waving her hand in the air, "You have both female and male hormones in your body, and you're going through puberty, everything is just wacky right now." Santana explains to her, giving her a pointed look.

The blonde continues staring intently at Santana a few good moments, before letting out a sigh and nodding her head, accepting the answer. Santana smiles and nods her head, reaching for a brownie, thankful that was over.

But of course Quinn still wasn't sure...

**Once again, if you guys have requests let me know! :) Also just let me know what you think so far!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Three's A Crowd**

**Chapter 1  
>Summary: Santana, Quinn and Brittany have been best friends since they were kids. When they get older they begin experimenting their sexuality with each other. But what happens when two of them fall in love?<br>Warning: G!P Santana and Quinn.  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Pairings: Fabrittana, Brittana, Faberry, and a little Pezberry.**

Santana stepped into the shower letting out a sigh of content as the warm water met her sore body. The locker room was empty and she had the place to herself, which of course is how she liked it. Santana always stayed late on the field, and while coach was impressed with her dedication, _really_she just wanted to wait for everyone to be out of the locker room. It was a win win. Quinn always went home after practice and showered there, and until now Santana had never understood it.

After showering the brunette grabs her towel off the wall and wraps it around her body, stepping onto the cold tile floor. She makes her way over to her locker humming to herself when she hears a locker shut. Frightened, she subconsciously tightens the towel around her, and glances down making sure no bulge was showing, before continuing down the rows of lockers.

She couldn't help but wonder who the person was and if they'd been in here long. If they had, hopefully they hadn't seen her in the shower. Although she knew if they _had_, they probably would have made a scene.

She rounds the corner on the row her locker was on and sees Brittany sitting on the bench, smiling at her.

Santana let's out a breath of relief and walks over to her locker, "Britt what are you doing in here?" She asks curiously. She thought the girl had finished and left already. Normally after school Brittany would wait for her out front somewhere, and talk to other students as Santana showered and got dressed.

The blonde shrugs her shoulders and watches Santana dial in her combo, "I was coming to see if you were ready, and I saw you in the shower, and decided to wait for you here." She explains as she starts playing some game on her iphone. By the sound of it she was playing angry ducks, which makes Santana smile. That was the blonde's favorite game. It wasn't even that fun, but it was one of the few games that involved ducks, and Brittany was obsessed with ducks.

Her smile quickly fades though as Brittany's sentence finally settles in her brain, "Wait. You saw me in the shower?" Santana asks fearfully. Her hands were moving around in her locker, digging for her clothes, but her brain was only processing the blonde behind her, and the fact that she had seen her in the shower. _Naked_.

"Yeah." The blonde says absentmindedly. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her entire body was moving around on the bench as she concentrated hard on winning her game. "I always come in and check on you," She adds, making Santana's eyes just about bulge out of her head. "Nobody is really here to talk to today, so I just waited in here instead." She adds with a shrug. Her eyes then light up and a smile takes over her face as she passes a level, "Yes! I've been trying to pass this level since yesterday!" She exclaims, clapping at herself.

"You see me in the shower everyday?" Santana asks incredulously, turning towards her best friend. Brittany was still celebrating her victory but Santana completely disregards it.

The blonde looks up from her phone at Santana's tone, and her eyebrows furrow in confusion, "What's wrong San?" Brittany asks unsure.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong_is that you perv on me in the shower everyday!" Santana exclaims, before roughly grabbing her clothes, and storming around the corner of the locker room leaving a very confused blonde.

Brittany let's out a huff and can hear Santana one row over, changing her clothes. Brittany briefly considered walking over, but she wasn't that stupid. She knew Santana didn't like changing in front of her. "Santana I'm not preving on you." Brittany says with an eye roll. Santana could be so dramatic sometimes. "Although you are pretty hot." She adds with a smirk.

Santana who had been in the process of putting her skirt on misses her footing, and trips over the bench, falling right on her ass. "W-what?" She asks unbelievingly, sitting up as quickly as possible. Her face was a deep shade of red from both the fall and their conversation.

Brittany let's out a giggle, knowing the reaction that sentence would have on the Latina. "Santana, you're my best friend, it's not a big deal to see you naked. I know you're insecure about your dick but I mean, come on." The blonde explains with a sigh, standing up from the bench. She walks around the corner and sees Santana sitting on the ground in just her skirt and bra, looking both shocked and embarrassed. "I don't understand why you are so self conscious about that thing. It's sexy." Brittany says, leaning up against the end locker, watching her best friend.

The brunette's head snaps around to her right when she hears Brittany's voice become closer. She mumbles something incoherent and quickly stands up, her arms quickly moving to put her top over her head.

Brittany pulls her lip in between her teeth and tries to hold in a giggle, watching the humiliated girl. "San…" Brittany says gently with a growing smile. She makes her way over to the brunette, and grabs both Santana's hands in her own. "Don't be so embarrassed." She says, ducking her head to try and meet Santana's eyes which were averted to her shoes. "I'm serious when I say you are beautiful. All of you." She says sweetly, making Santana's eyes slowly move up to meet ocean blues.

Santana's eyes move quickly between Brittany's, and briefly down to her lips, before catching herself and moving them back up. Santana quickly becomes very aware at how close they were, and even more aware of the all too familiar feeling in her gut. Clearing her throat she gives Brittany's hands a gentle squeeze before pulling back completely.

The blonde let's out an awkward laugh, and takes a few steps backwards, until she is leaning up against the row of lockers behind her. "So Azimio is having a party tonight." Brittany informs the Latina as she watches Santana finish tying her shoes.

Nodding her head, Santana glances up at the blonde, "I heard. Do you want to go?" She asks, placing her foot back down onto the floor. She stands up straight and looks over at her best friend, awaiting her answer.

"Yeah, if you do." Brittany says with a shrug.

"I'm game." Santana answers as she makes her way back down the row of lockers, turning down the isle her locker is on and grabs her bag, before closing her locker door. "Text Quinn and tell her to meet up with us before the party." She informs the blonde who nods her head and pulls out her cell phone.

Santana makes her way down the stairs of her house, pulling her black leather jacket on over her wife beater. She rounds the corner into the living room and sees her mother sitting on the couch watching the news.

The older woman glances over at her daughter, and does a double take, a smile growing on her face, "Where are you going, looking all hot?" She asks with a teasing smile, raising her eyebrows at the younger girl.

The brunette merely rolls her eyes, and walks behind the couch, resting her hands on the back, "Brittany's. Then a party." She informs her mother, who nods her head.

"Okay, you know the rules." She says, pointing a finger up in Santana's face, "If you three end up drinking-

"Call you. Yeah I know mom." Santana says irritated. It was the same speech her mother gave every time she went to a party. She was thankful her mother wasn't stupid and knew she was going to be drinking and instead of punishing her for it just wanted to make sure she was safe, but it was still irritating hearing it all the time.

Maria shakes her head at the younger girl giving her a disapproving look, but it doesn't last long and she lets a laugh slip past her lips, "Go. Love you," The older woman says, and Santana just mumbles something before rushing out the front door.

Santana walks into the Pierce home without knocking as usual. This was her second home, and she never knocked, just like the blonde never knocked when she came over to her house. "Hey Mr. P." Santana greets seeing Brittany's father in the living room.

"Hello Santana." He greets with a smile, looking up from his notepad he was writing on. He had papers scattered all around him, and Santana figured it was probably from work.

The brunette continues walking through the house, making her way up the stairs to her best friends room. She opens the door, and walks in, stopping short at the sight in front of her. Brittany was lying on her back, legs spread, two fingers knuckle deep inside of herself. "Oh god! I'm sorry!" Santana shouts, covering her eyes, and turning her back away from the scene.

She hears Brittany chuckle, and her face just turns even redder. "Santana it's fine. You can look now." The blonde says, making Santana slowly uncover her eyes to see Brittany lying with a blanket over her bottom half. "You're early." She adds with a smirk.

Santana swallows hard and nods her head, not being able to find her voice. She could feel all the blood rush up into her head, making her feel lightheaded. "I-I'm sorry." She says once again, not being able to put together a full sentence.

Brittany laughs once again and shakes her head, "It's not a big deal." The blonde says with a shrug.

They fall into a silence; an awkward one for Santana. She doesn't know what to do or say next. She looks around the room nervously, before glancing back over at Brittany who was staring at her intently, "Do you like…want me to let you…f-finish?" She asks awkwardly, shifting her body wait from one foot to another.

The blonde pulls her lip in between her teeth, and smiles shyly, "If you don't mind. It won't take long." Brittany says with apologetic eyes.

Santana simply nods her head, and backs out of the room, closing the door behind her. She knew how much it sucked to be interrupted when you were so close, which meant she completely understood that Brittany wanted to finish what she'd started. She turns to walk down to Brittany's sisters room to see if she was home, but before she could take a step, the sound of Brittany fills her ears.

The sound of Brittany _moaning_.

Santana feels her pants quickly getting tighter; painfully tighter. She bites down hard on her bottom lip, trying to persuade her feet to run away from Brittany's door, but they seemed to have a mind of their own, and they wanted to stay right where they were.

The moans get louder and more frequent, and before long Santana can't take it. She felt like she was about to explode right there. She glances down the hallway both ways, before unzipping her pants, and pushing them down along with her boxers, freeing her raging hard on.

She sighs in contentment at the feeling of being free, and leans back up against the wall. She brings her left hand up to her lips and spits in it, before rubbing her hands together. Yeah, not the most sanitary, but if felt awesome, and she had no lotion.

She wraps her left hand around the base of her cock, and starts moving her hand up and down at a fast pace. She didn't have time to be slow; she just wanted to cum and get out of there before anyone saw her.

Trying hard to be quiet, she bites down on her lips, and closes her eyes at the sensation. Brittany's moans from the other side of the door begin getting louder and more desperate and Santana takes that to mean she is getting close, which makes Santana's hand pick up speed.

The sight of Brittany lying on her back legs spread, two finger knuckle deep inside of her, is playing on repeat in her mind, and the sounds Brittany is making, are driving Santana crazy. She brings her right hand into the mix, using both hands to stoke her dick, rotating them, creating an awesome sensation.

She throws her head back with a thud, as she feels her orgasm quickly approaching her. Brittany's moans are getting more airy, and Santana hears a soft, 'fuck', slip out of the blonde's mouth, sending her over the edge.

Santana muffles a moan as thick white ropes begin shooting out of her cock. Her hand continues it's fast pace, milking everything out of her.

Breathing heavily, Santana slowly picks her head up against the wall. She slowly opens her eyes, only to have them just about bulge out of her head at the sight in front of her. Her cum was all over the dark hardwood floor beneath her.

She glances around the hallway, and behind her at Brittany's door, where she can't hear the blonde anymore. Her heart begins racing, and she quickly pulls her pants up, and zips them before she rushes to the bathroom across the hall, grabbing a handful of toilet paper. She drops to her knees and quickly starts wiping the white liquid up off the floor.

Footsteps are heard from Brittany's room, and Santana's eyes widen. Her arm begins scrubbing faster, and just before the door can open Santana sprints down the hallway, and down the stairs.

"Santana? Where's the fire?" She hears Brittany's father ask with a chuckle.

Her hand quickly balls up the tissue and tightens it's grip on it, so he couldn't see, and she gives him the best smile she could muster up, "Sorry, I was just getting me and Britts something to drink." She says, before walking past him, and into the kitchen.

Santana quickly disposes of the tissue, and exhales deeply, slouching over the kitchen island. That was too close. She hears footsteps and she looks up quickly to see Brittany walking in with a grin on her face. How was she not mortified by what had just happened?

"Sorry about that." The blonde says, walking around Santana to get to the fridge. She grabs two soda's and hands one to Santana, before sitting across from her at the Island.

"It's fine." Santana mumbles out, clearly feeling uncomfortable about the situation. Brittany let's out a giggle at her best friends awkwardness, and shakes her head. Santana looks up to give Brittany a glare, but another flash of blonde hair catches her attention from behind Brittany.

"What are you guys up to?" Quinn asks, entering the kitchen. Brittany simply giggles and Santana scowls, confusing Quinn. "What did I miss?" She asks slightly amused, yet confused also.

Brittany looks at Santana who looked like she was about to pass out at any moment, "Nothing much." Brittany finally answers, deciding to save Santana further humiliation by not mentioning it to Quinn. Although she'd probably end up telling her later, when Santana wasn't around.

Quinn gives them both unconvinced looks, before shrugging her shoulders, "You guys ready to go?" She asks, changing the subject. Santana lets out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and stands up nodding her head, along with Brittany.

Santana walks over to the counter full of different liquors and soda's, deciding on what to drink next. She was trying to be their designated driver tonight, so she was trying not to drink too much. She'd only had a beer so far so she figured she could afford another drink as long as she drank some water and didn't have another for an hour or so before leaving.

She spots Rachel Berry standing at the table, picking up various bottles, reading them over with her lip pulled between her teeth. She looked like a lost puppy and Santana couldn't help but smirk. "Need some help?" Santana asks, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the smaller girl.

Rachel looks up, slightly startled, before looking back down embarrassed. "Sure." She finally says quietly, looking back up at Santana with a small smile.

Santana nods her head before looking over the bottles thoughtfully. "I'm guessing you don't drink often." She states rather than asks, but Rachel nods her head, answering anyway. "Okay then we'll start you out slowly." Santana says with a smile. She reaches for the bottle of Malibu and pours a shot into a cup, before filling the rest of the cup with sprite.

"Thank you." Rachel says softly, taking the cup from Santana. She takes a sip of it, and nods her head, "This is good." She compliments, and Santana smirks and nods her head.

The Latina then makes her own drink mixing Jack and Dr. Pepper into a red plastic cup. "So what are you doing here anyway? I've never seen you at these parties." Santana asks curiously, peering over her cup at the shorter girl, who looked like a fish out of water.

Rachel licks her lips and looks around awkwardly, before moving her eyes back over to Santana, "Noah invited me." She says simply, "I wasn't going to come, but he kind of pointed out how boring I was, and so I decided it wouldn't hurt to come." She says simply, with a shrug.

Santana raises an eyebrow at the girl, "Puck invited you?" She asks genuinely surprised. Puck was one of the most popular guys in school, and could have any girl he wanted, and he was trying to get Berry? Not that Santana didn't think she was hot, but Rachel was at the bottom of the high school food chain.

"Yeah." Rachel replies, making Santana purse her lips, before nodding her head. Before either girl could say anything else Puck comes up behind Rachel, and grabs her waist, making the girl jump. "Hey, you scared me." She breathes out, turning towards him.

The boy smiles and glances over to Santana, tilting his head up acknowledging her, before turning his attention back to Rachel, "Come on babe, let's dance." He says with a sly grin, grabbing her hand to pull her towards the floor.

Santana watches the two of them walk away and can hear Rachel protesting which makes her laugh to herself. Her eyes then move over across the room where she sees Quinn in a corner with Finn, giggling at something he'd said. She rolls her eyes and tries to hold in vomit, and quickly moves her gaze away from the two of them. She thought Quinn was _done_with him.

Her eyes then land on her other favorite blonde, and see her on the couch making out with a guy.

_Mike Chang._

She feels anger boiling inside of her, and she can't really explain why it was happening. Her reasoning was that she was the hottest out of the three of them, yet she was the only one who was alone, and who hadn't kissed anyone yet. She was Santana fucking Lopez; HBIC, and she hadn't kissed anyone. She was pathetic.

Downing her drink, she heads back over to the table, quickly making another; this time with two shots. Within seconds the drink is gone, and she fills her red cup with more. All the Jack was gone, and she just pours in a couple bottles of liquor and about a shot of Sprite. It tasted like shit, and she grimaced every time she took a sip, but it'd get her where she wanted to be.

"Whoa you should probably slow down." She hears someone say, making her look over where she sees a blonde boy smiling amusedly at her. "I'm Sam." He introduces as she just stares blankly at him.

Her eyes move down to his hand he has extended out in front of her, "I know who you are." She says, ignoring his hand until finally he lets it fall limply to his side.

"Do you want to dance with me?" He asks, scratching the back of his neck with his hand.

Santana inhales deeply, and was about to go off on the boy, but quickly stops herself. This was her chance, she could finally have a boy of her own. Prove that she wasn't a pussy. "Sure." She says, mustering up the best smile she could. She takes another long sip of her drink, before grabbing his hand, and dragging him out onto the dance floor.

About an hour later Santana was now leaning up against a wall with Sam hovering over her as he spoke about random crap, she knew nothing about. He'd spent the last 10 minutes doing crappy impressions of people she didn't know, and another 20 minutes talking about the movie Avatar.

She was definitely drunk by now, but no matter how much she drank, she still had no desire to kiss him. He was seriously boring her, and she couldn't focus on anything but his massive mouth. As he spoke all she couldn't think about was how many golf balls he could probably fit in there. He'd probably suck her whole head off if he kissed her.

She knew she should just brush all of that aside and kiss him because I mean_ come on_, you don't have to like someone to kiss them, but she just couldn't do it. As he rambles on she glances over at the couch Brittany and Mike had been making out on this entire time, only to see them gone. Her eyes move around frantically and finally spot them climbing the stairs, giggling and kissing on the way up.

Rage once again pools inside of her, and she brushes past Sam, storming over to the staircase. She passes Quinn and Finn on her way up, and she can hear the blonde shouting her name, but Santana doesn't stop. She climbs the staircase, tripping once, but quickly stands back up, steadying herself. Everything is spinning around her, but she somehow manages to make it all the way up the stairs. She looks around once she reaches the top, but the two of them were nowhere in sight.

She makes her way down the hallway, bursting open every door. She found multiple couples hooking up in every room, but none of them Brittany. Finally she almost reaches the end of the hallway, and finds the two of them in a bathroom; Brittany pressed up against the sink with her shirt off, and Mike's lips and hands all over her body.

"Santana?" Brittany asks, her eyes widening when she notices Santana in the doorway. She pushes Mike away from her slightly, and looks at her best friend confused. The brunette was clearly wasted, and was holding herself up by leaning on the doorway.

Before Santana had a chance to answer, Quinn runs up behind the Latina, her eyes widening when she spots Brittany topless against the sink.

Santana stands up straight, stumbling slightly, but Quinn catches her and stands her upright. The brunette then staggers into the bathroom, grabbing Brittany's arm, pulling her out of the room. "Santana, what are you doing?" Brittany yells, trying to pry the Latina's hand off of her arm, but Santana had a stern grip on her as she drug her down the stairs, and out of the house, with Quinn yelling behind them.

The brunette let's go of Brittany's arm once they reach Santana's car, and she quickly starts digging around her bag for her keys. It would probably be a much easier task sober.

"What the hell was that?" Brittany questions, folding her arms, glaring at her best friend.

"Calm down." Quinn scolds, giving Brittany a pointed look. The blonde looks at Quinn incredulously, and exhales, throwing her arms up in the air. "Santana." Quinn says, turning her attention to her other best friend, "Give me those." She says snatching the keys Santana had finally found out of the girls hand, much to her protest. "Santana, why did you do that?" Quinn asks calmly, yet firmly.

Santana tries grabbing her keys out of Quinn's hand, but the blonde holds them over her head, and Santana in her drunken state, stumbles as she tries to jump for them. Deciding she didn't have a chance, she walks over to the front of her jeep, and pulls herself on top of it, folding her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Santana." Quinn presses once again, stepping closer to the brunette, who just turned her nose up into the air.

"Just give me my damn keys." Santana growls out, glaring at Quinn.

Quinn rolls her eyes and tucks the keys into her purse, "You aren't driving anywhere." She tells the girl matter of fact. "Now tell us what the hell you were doing?" The shorter blonde asks, folding her arms over her chest. She was done playing nice with Santana. But Santana stays quiet, turning her back towards the two of them, "Britt, can you go and get her some water?" Quinn asks, and Brittany nods her head before walking back inside the house.

Quinn climbs up onto the hood of the car and sits next to Santana who shifts further away from the blonde.

"Santana come on, talk to me." Quinn says softly. She reaches out and places a gentle hand on Santana's leg, and the brunette didn't pull away which was a good sign.

A deep sigh escapes the brunette's lips, "I don't know." She finally says defeated. "I saw you with Finn and then her with Mike, and when I saw them going upstairs I just lost it." She explains lowly.

Quinn nods her head, taking in all the information, and trying to piece it together to make sense. "Do you like Brittany?" Quinn finally asks, making the brunette's eyes widen.

Her head snaps around so quickly she almost got whiplash, and stares unbelievingly at her best friend, "What?" She breaths out, still trying to process the question Quinn just asked her, "Of course I don't like Brittany. I'm not gay Quinn." Santana hisses out, folding her arms back over her chest tightly. "I'm HBIC, I'm supposed to be the one getting all the guys, and I haven't even kissed anyone." She explains, before Quinn had another chance to even touch on the subject of her liking Brittany.

"Santana, why don't you just kiss someone then? You have guys look at you like that all the time. You could kiss any guy you wanted, but it seems like you don't want to." Quinn questions, her brows furrowing. How could Santana be so worked up over something she could so easily have, but chose not too. "I saw you talking to Sam tonight. He looked like he wanted to jump you right there in front of everyone. And Puck he's been trying to get with you since for ever." She says matter of fact.

Santana sighs heavily, her eyes scanning over the concrete beneath her dangling feet. She almost unnoticeably shrugs her shoulders, but before she could voice any reason, Brittany returns with her bottle of water.

The blonde offers it to the Latina who takes it with a small apologetic smile. Brittany climbs up onto the Jeep and sits on the other side of Santana, "Are you okay?" She asks softly, hooking her arm through the brunette's.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just drank too much." She explains to the blonde with a sigh. "I'm sorry I ruined your night." Santana apologizes looking her at her best friend.

Brittany smiles at the girl and lies her head down on Santana's shoulder, "It's okay San." She replies sweetly, as Santana lies her head on top of Brittany's. "What's wrong though?" She then asks, not moving from her position.

Santana sighs deeply knowing her excuse that she'd drunk too much wouldn't be believable to Brittany. She knew her too well, just like Quinn. "I'm just upset," She starts, only to pause mid sentence. Now that she was about to explain the situation to Brittany she felt lamer than ever. "I am upset that I've never kissed anyone, and you guys have. I mean you were about to have sex, and I haven't even kissed anyone." She explains, her face reddening in embarrassment.

Brittany lifts her head up, making Santana also pick her head up, "It's not a big deal Santana." The blonde replies with a shrug.

"Well it is to me." Santana snaps, jumping off the hood of her car, surprising both her friends. "Can we please just go home?" The Latina asks, looking desperately at Quinn who had her car keys.

"Yeah, I'll drive, I didn't drink much." She says, nodding her head.

Santana gives Quinn a look, silently thanking her and all three girls get into the car and head to home in silence.

Santana makes her way into the Pierces kitchen, slowly. Her head was pounding, and she had already thrown up once. She walks into the kitchen and sees Brittany and Quinn sitting at the kitchen table eating bowls of cereal.

She practically falls into the chair next to Quinn, and buries her head in her arms, making her friends chuckle, "How ya feeling?" Quinn asks, loudly, placing her head right next to Santana's ear, making the brunette jump, and clutch her head with a groan.

"Fuck, how much did I drink last night?" She asks, sitting back in her chair, looking at her two best friends through hooded eyes. The blinding light above her was preventing her from completely opening them, and all she really wanted to do was curl back up in bed. She hadn't ever had this bad of a hangover.

"Just about the entire bar." Brittany says with a chuckle. "Do you remember anything from last night?" The dancer asks, looking curiously at the Latina.

Santana sighs, and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to remember last nights events, "I remember talking to a fish." She says, making Quinn roll her eyes, and Brittany giggle, knowing she was talking about Sam. "Then I remember us talking outside, and falling asleep in the car." She says, opening her eyes back to look at her friends.

"Do you remember what we talked about outside?" Quinn asks, slowly.

Santana shifts uncomfortably in her seat, before slowly nodding her head, her eyes moving down to the table, "Can we please not talk about it? You guys know how emotional I get when I'm drunk." She says, looking back up at them.

Quinn glances over at Brittany who gives her a slight nod, before looking back at Santana, "We want to talk to you about something." She informs Santana, who furrows her eyebrows in confusion, but nods her head, letting the blonde know to continue. "First off we just wanted to ask you straight up, if there was anything you wanted to tell us. Anything at all, because you know we won't judge you." Quinn starts, looking carefully at Santana.

Brittany smiles softly at Santana, and reaches out grabbing the girls hand, letting her know she was there for her too.

Santana looks between both blonde's with a confused look on her face, "What are you guys talking about?" She asks, her brows furrowing.

"Do you think…" Quinn starts, only to stop. She wanted to ask Santana this question, but she knew how sensitive the brunette was about it, and she didn't want to upset her friend. She just wanted her to know it was okay, and they were there for her, "Do you think you like girls?" Quinn finally asks quietly.

Santana's eyes just about bulge out of her head, and she snatches her hand out of Brittany's, "What? No!" She yells, before wincing at her own voice. Her head was still pounding, _now_more than ever.

"San, if you are just tell us. We still love you, it's not a big deal." Brittany says, looking over at her friend with sincere eyes.

"I'm not!" Santana yells once again, a little too quickly.

Quinn let's out a huff, and folds her arms across her chest. "Fine." She says simply, "Me and Britt were talking about it, and we decided you were either gay, or homophobic, and I _thought_you were more evolved than that." The shorter blonde says harshly, glaring over at her friend.

Santana closes her eyes, and breathes in deeply through her nose, "I'm not homophobic either." She says calmly, slowly opening her eyes back up to look at her friends.

Quinn let's out a sarcastic chuckle, making Santana look over at her with a scowl. "You freak out every time the subject is brought up, and you were desperately trying to convince me that I wasn't into girls." Quinn explains, raising a challenging eyebrow in her friends direction.

"Me too." Brittany says quietly, almost like she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to contribute to the argument.

Santana looks over at the other blonde, and her facial expression softens, "I'm not." Santana says, reaching over, grabbing Brittany's hand. She could tell the blonde was upset. Brittany always got upset when they argued, and all she wanted to do was make her feel better. "I just know you guys better than you know yourselves, and I know that you aren't." She says simply.

Quinn scoffs, making the Latina return her attention back to the shorter blonde, "Well, I'm bisexual Santana, and you're going to have to deal with it." She spits out, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

Santana stares intently at Quinn for a few moments, neither girls stares faltering, until the brunette feels a hand slip out of hers. She moves her eyes down to her hand and sees brittany's hand slowly sliding it's way across the table, before landing in her lap, making Santana look up at the blue eyed girl, "I think I might be too. Maybe just bi-curious, I don't know, but I don't want you to hate me." Brittany says softly, her eyes moving down to her lap.

Santana places her head in her hands, resting her elbows on the table, and let's out a heavy sigh, "I don't hate you Britt, either of you." She says, firmly, looking between the both of them. "I'm not homophobic, and if you guys think you are bi-sexual then...okay." She says, dropping her hands to the table, and leaning back in her chair.

"Thanks Santana." Quinn finally says, making the brunette look back up at her. "I know that you aren't exactly comfortable with this, but it means a lot that you are trying to accept it." The blonde explains with a small smile.

The brunette's brows furrow once again, "I am not uncomfortable with this. I'm not homophobic! How many times do I have to say that?" She asks, exasperated. She folds her arms tightly over her chest and let's out a huff, rolling her eyes.

"If you aren't than kiss me." Brittany says with a sly grin, glancing over at Quinn before keeping her eyes trapped on Santana.

The girls eyes just about bulge out of her head, and she turns to Brittany, "Just because I am not homophobic, doesn't mean I'm a lesbian! Kissing you won't prove anything." Santana says, her words coming out just as quick as her racing her heart that was hammering away in her chest.

"She's right Britt." Quinn says, giving Brittany her own confused look, but she couldn't help but give the other blonde an amused grin.

Brittany sighs, and shrugs her shoulders, "Okay, I just wanted to kiss her." She says with a smirk, making Quinn let out a giggle.

Santana glares at the blonde, trying hard to fight off the blush that she felt rising on her neck and cheeks.

"Although...' Quinn starts, making Santana's head snap back around to the blonde, her eyes narrowing at Quinn, challenging her to continue that sentence. "If you did kiss Brittany, it would get your whole first kiss out of the way." The blonde says with a shrug, making Santana scowl.

"I don't want my first kiss to be with Brittany." Santana says, giving them both looks like they were crazy.

Quinn simply shrugs her shoulders once again, "I'm just trying to help you. I mean you're the one freaking out about never being kissed. And you aren't gay, so it shouldn't be a big deal right? It means nothing, and it gets it over with so you don't have to worry about it." She says, biting down on her lip, trying to hide her sly grin, as she glances over at Brittany who was smiling excitedly over at Santana at the prospect of getting to kiss her other best friend. She'd already kissed one, and she wanted to kiss the other.

Santana shifts in her seat, "Well, it would be nice to get it over with." She says with a shrug, looking up at the two girls. "And like you said, since I'm not gay, it wouldn't be a big deal." She says, making both Quinn and Brittany nod their heads in agreement, "And I mean, first kisses are always so nerve wracking and awkward. This way, when I kiss a boy, I want be so worked up about out." She adds, to her list of reasons as to why this would be a good idea. Really she just wanted to kiss Brittany, but of course she couldn't admit that to her friends. She didn't even want to admit that to herself. Her list of reasons were more fore herself than Brittany and Quinn.

"Alright! So do it!" Quinn says with a gleeful smile, clapping her hands together. Quinn wasn't dumb, she was pretty sure Santana was lying about not being at least a little bit gay, and she was determined to get it out of the Latina one way or another. Kissing Brittany would would eventually break the brunette, Quinn was sure of it. That whole first kiss excuse didn't even make sense, and she knew it didn't to Santana either. The brunette wanted to kiss Brittany as badly as the blonde wanted to kiss her, but of course Santana needed a list, to make herself feel better. So of course Quinn went along with it.

Santana looks over at Brittany, silently asking her if she was okay with it. Brittany of course grins wide, and nods her head, moving her chair closer to Santana. The brunette swallows hard when she feels Brittany's hand against the back of her neck, puling her closer. She can smell the berry scent of Brittany's chap stick, mixed with the chocolaty smell of cocoa pebbles on the girls breathe. It was intoxicating, almost more than all the alcohol she'd drank last night.

Brittany licks her lips in anticipation, and moves in even closer to Santana, both girls eyes closing automatically. Before Santana knew it there lips were pressed together softly, and Santana's body relaxes into the kiss as a sigh escapes her lips.

Just as quick as the kiss had come, the kiss was over, and Santana felt the cold air hit her face, where the warm breath of Brittany had been just moments earlier, and she slowly opens her eyes to see Brittany smiling widely at her.

Santana snaps out of her trance, and clears her throat, pulling back completely, and sitting back in her chair. She glances over at Quinn who had a smug grin playing on her lips, "No big deal right?" The hazel eyed blonde asks with a smirk, looking at the Latina.

**Let me know what you guys think! Also a reminder that this story will be taking requests so if anyone has any fantasy or kink type things they want to see let me know! :)**


End file.
